Antler Locked
Antler Locked is a fanon episode of HTF. In this episode, Lumpy and Mime's antlers get stuck together. Roles Starring *Lumpy *Mime Featuring *Buckley *Leif *Chroma *Jock Appearances *Floral and Fawn *Oddity *Flaky Plot One bright morning, Mime leaves his circus tent for a day in town. He heads out on the path riding his invisible bicycle, oblivious to Lumpy rollerskating in the opposite direction. Neither seem to notice each other and end up colliding. Lumpy and Mime discover that their antlers have been locked together. Lumpy tries pulling Mime off, but fails. Mime pulls out an invisible saw and starts cutting his way to freedom. After hours of waiting, Lumpy believes Mime is crazy. He throws away the apparently nonexistent saw, which decapitates a nearby Flaky. Looking for help with binocular hands, Mime spots Buckley flirting with Floral and Fawn. Buckley sees the trapped pair, but assumes they want to challenge him. He charges toward Mime with his antlers pointed forward, only to end up getting stuck as well. Mime spots Chroma painting his house. He whistles and manages to get his attention. As Chroma comes to help, however, he slips over a puddle of paint and ends up getting his antlers caught too. Leif passes by holding a four-leafed clover which is blown off by the wind. The instant this happens, Leif suddenly gets his antlers locked with the rest of the gang. Jock jogs toward the scene and gets the same fate. Connected to Lumpy's right antler, Buckley and Jock devise a solution. Holding hands, they try running until their antlers come loose. Unfortunately, Jock trips on his shoelaces, sending themselves tumbling down a hill. Jock ends up being skewered on Buckley's antlers, on Buckley's severed head. Lumpy's right antler has broken off and lands next to them. Mime, Chroma and Leif are still stuck to Lumpy's left antler. As they walk onto a bridge, Lumpy begins to file his nails and gets an idea. He uses the file to cut his antler. The deer are delighted until seeing that they are over the ledge. Mime yells at Lumpy to stop, but no sound comes out. Lumpy eventually cuts off his antler and sends them falling in the ravine below. Lumpy realizes both his antlers are gone and runs away screaming. With one antler broken off, Mime washes ashore. He is happy to finally be free, but as he makes a victory dance, he gets his remaining antler locked to Oddity. She sheds her skin like a snake and leaves Mime slightly disturbed. Moral "Put heads together and problems can be broken apart." Deaths #Flaky is decapitated by Mime's saw. #Jock gets impaled on Buckley's antlers. #Buckley gets decapitated. #Chroma and Leif possibly drown or died in a way involving their antlers ('''debatable, '''considering Mime's survival). Trivia * Strangley, Mime's makeup didn't wash off in the river. *This episode reveals Oddity can shed her skin. *Flaky's death is the exact one she had in Back-Breaker Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 39 Episodes